


Enjoying the classics, once again?

by EaRayos



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Family, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaRayos/pseuds/EaRayos
Summary: Jyn has been watching Galactic Wars every Sunday for so long, but when her hot neighbor appears...





	1. Chapter 1

She was very sure her neighbor must think she had a kid that was watching 24/7 Galactic Wars movies. 

 

But it wasn’t her fault that she just enjoyed greatly the political adventures the movies presented. Jyn Erso had taken over her father’s studies as a NASA engineer and space movies always interested the both of them. His dad always tried to have time for her to sit on the living room with popcorn in hand every time they had to watch from Star Trekks to Galactic Wars and when a teenager it was Battlestar Gallacticus and The Matris. At first it was because of the stories and amazing creativity, but as she got older, it was more about spending time with her dad. 

 

The last movies they watched together was Galactic Wars for who knows what time they did, and it was from a portable dvd player in his hospital bed a day before he died, on a Sunday. His death marked her, him being the last living relative she had. His belongings passed down on her, even the house she was living now was once the one they lived together, now hers alone, and after weeks of mourning, her solace was to put on Sundays the Galactic Wars movies, that were his favorite. Sometimes she changed them,but the stories of the twin brothers saving the galaxy alongside the smuggler and his best friend against an empire. It was political yet fantasy. It had everything in one genre, which made her love it too. She would often raise the volume so loud that she would walk around the house listening to it as she cleaned it, or did the dishes, or even took a bath. If people came to visit, it was to come on Saturdays, Sundays were for her, and the memory of her dad. 

 

So one day she came out of the house, to take out the thrash with the movie on high volume (you could hear the  _ pew pews  _ outside), she met her neighbor. She had never seen him, and all she thought was how could a hot man live besides her all her life. The brown haired man with tan skin was cleaning his car, and his shirt was nowhere to be found, and she noticed the marked muscles that adorned his body. His five-o-clock beard didn’t hid the smile that formed on him as he waved at her, as in greeting. She froze, her hair in a bun and her pijama navy blue shorts and brown tank top, and flip flops demonstrating she was in full home style. She waved softly at him, crooked smile by her embarrassment. 

 

“ _ Do or do not, there is no try. _ ” she heard it from the family room, that was the farthest room.

Now she was cursing at the movie.

“Enjoying the classics, once again?” he asked in an accent she noticed was foreign, most likely from some part in Central or South America. 

“Erm, nephew. Yes. He comes visit. Galen,”she flinched, using her dad as an excuse was bad. “Em, he loves it yeah.” 

_ ‘Great, I’m sounding like Bodhi now _ ’ she thought.

He nodded. “Alright. I’ll leave you to it.” A smirk came. “May the force be with you.” he snickered and went back to spraying his Nissan Navara with the hose. 

“Always.” she answered back unconsciously as she climbed the entrance stairs and froze midstep. He laughed at her answer and smiled again. 

 

She closed the door quickly. Preventing whatever transcurred outside. She made a note to have the television low. 

 

Days passed and in came Taco Friday, the day her friends came to her house. She had forgotten all about her neighbor and her friends coming over with the big project she had been trying to form, it was a follow up of her dad’s works, one of finding more livable planets and a defense force around their own planet earth, one that doesn’t let any asteroids to crash against it or in case of other life forms wanting to attack back. It sounded fantastical, but it was realistic under science. But her work was almost taking over her life, especially the planning and preparing for the last submission. She was still working on the papers she was going to hand in next Monday, when the doorbell rang to her house and she answered, very much not ready for all her friends to come over. 

 

“Oh, Jyn. Did you seriously forget about us?” Chirrut spoke laughing. He was blind but he just had a way of  _ knowing _ .  

“Auntie Jyn! Auntie Jyn! Can we watch the Galactic Wars movies?” A young Ben Solo chirped from Han’s arms. 

“ _ Fuck _ . I forgot we got Taco Friday.”

“Jyn! Language!” it was Bodhi nagging instead of the parents of the kid as they all looked back. 

 

Chirrut with his husband Baze came inside first, with Han’s dog Chewbacca, and after them followed Bodhi with his boyfriend Luke and Han Solo with Leia and their son Ben Solo. They had all brought over food for all of them and more. It was a small tradition they had started sometime after Galen’s death to cheer her up, and once a month on a friday, they prepared Jyn’s favorite food. Her friends didn’t know how to cheer her up unless it was with things to eat. Leia and Bodhi took to the kitchen to prepare the meat for the tacos and she sat at the family room with whom she liked to call her nephew Ben and watched the original trilogy of Galactic Wars which she had ensured he liked. He had brought the action figures she had gifted him for his fifth birthday, and she played with him as the smuggler and him as the twin brother that would battle the dark side with his powers. The black haired boy often fantasized about having those powers and how he would use them for good. She felt proud. 

 

“Oh! Jyn!” Leia called from the kitchen. “Can you bring the sauce? I think I left it in the car, the keys are on the table.” 

“Alright!” She answered and with a soft kiss on her nephew’s head, she got up and walked out with the keys in hand towards her friend’s car. 

 

She got outside and with the quick beep of the car, she opened the trunk compartment and began to rummage under all of Ben’s toys. She was going to need to talk with her almost sister about this. A car pulled besides her house and she looked out. She saw the neighbor coming out of a black mercedes, and wave goodbye to the person in the car. Still mesmerized at the man that had suddenly blanked her mind, the danish woman didn’t notice when the mysterious man turned around and waved at her. With a bit of a shuffle she waved back. 

 

“You have friends today?” he asked casually. 

“Um. Party. Taco Friday.” she answered quickly. ‘ _ Need to think coherently in his presence _ .’ she thought.

“ _ Taco Friday _ ?” he looked at her quizzically. 

“Oh Force. _ No _ ! It’s just they like to come over once in awhile and cook my favorite food.” 

“Oh.” he smiled. She now could notice he was mexican and that must’ve been an offense.

“Um… would you like to come? I promise, it’s not like we’re going to make a pinata or pin the donkey things.” 

“...Sure.” he chuckled. “But one second. I’ll be bringing some stuff, wouldn’t want to go to a house without anything in hand.” 

“Alright. Door’s open if you want to come in.” she said smiling. 

 

They both went to their respective houses. She actually thought he wasn’t going to come since she got nervous about inviting a perfect stranger to her family, but when the doorbell rang, and he was in the entrance with a bag full of ingredients and tortillas, and a sheepish smile as a greeting, she noticed she hadn’t imagined what she had spoken with her hot neighbor with brown hair. The man asked if he could come inside and she agreed, standing aside holding the door. He had a bottle of tequila on his other hand and muttered he also brought some corona beer in case people prefered that. Once inside, he settled his belongings on the table and noticed little Ben playing with the action figures as the movie progressed. The boy saw him and with a wide grin he yelled. 

 

“Ma! Uncle Cassian’s here! Jyn brought him!” he ran towards the mexican with a hug. 

“You know them?” Jyn asked, taking note of his name not knowing he did the same with her.

“I thought your nephew was Galen.”

She winced softly. “I spurted the first name that came.”

“I wonder why…” he smirked quickly that if she blinked she wouldn’t have noticed it. Han came over.

“Cassian! What’re you doing here?” He said giving a bro hug. 

“Jyn invited me. I live next door.”

“Ah. You never told me you had a hot neighbor, little sister.” Chirrut spoke from the living room also watching the movies.” 

“Is he..?” Cassian muttered to the brunette besides him.

“Yes. Just roll with it.” she answered with a slight chuckle quickly. Ben was quickly climbing her to be close to his mexican uncle. 

“Well, I’ll be doing some mean chilaquiles and tacos. Go ahead and enjoy some tequila and beer I brought.” He commented and walked over to the kitchen, Jyn following with her eyes his behind. 

“Jyn, is it alright if I invite Cassian’s best friend Kay so it can be the whole group? He might bring some friends.” She nodded, to whoever spoke as she stared at her neighbor in the kitchen cooking. 

 

It was all of a sudden extremely crowded in her living room and family room. In came Kay the six feet tall with many inches blonde british man, with Arthur the black haired with blue shirt and pants, and Cassey the golden boy. Kay and Cassian worked together at the Senator’s office, which is how they knew Leia, being the Senator’s daughter. Han studied with the mexican back in college and Bodhi and Luke met the other three men in their engineering and piloting school. She was now wondering how she never met Kay at least, since he was the closest to Bodhi. Ben was playing with a boy that was bought over by Kes Dameron and Shara Bey, who were invited by Cassian to bring a little play friend for his nephew. Poe Dameron was also the mexican’s nephew, but this one was blood direct unlike Ben, which was more sentimental. Poe Dameron had two friends visiting him at his house, Finn and Rey, it was soon three kids running around creating their own galactic adventures with helmets and lightsabers and staffs. 

 

Jy stood against a wall, looking at the huge group around her house. She was blessing the force for permitting her to have such a big house even if it’s for her alone. Food had been distributed around, Cassian got help from his half brother Kes and his wife and then it was all in the dining table, quickly devoured by the invited people. From a small family tradition, it became a friendly tradition. And she was secretly enjoying it. Her neighbor came close to her, and leaned against the wall besides the danish woman, to stare at the scene in front of them. 

 

“Sorry if it became a mess.” He crossed his arms, she could almost feel her shoulder touching his upper arm. 

She shook her head. “Nah. It’s alright. I’m highly enjoying this. I think I needed something to shock me once again.”

“Shock you?” he averted his brown eyes towards her and she had to look away.

“That’s a story for another time Captain Andor.” she answered, now knowing his position in Bail Organa’s work. 

“Oh, Miss Erso, thank goodness then that I’m your neighbor.” He answered bringing the bottle of tequila to two shot cups for them both and toast.

She was glad he was toasting to that. She was already looking forward to having him around. 

 

The party ended soon with everybody leaving, but Cassian stayed back, claiming it was him that cooked and so he had to do the dishes before leaving. She thanked him for his help as she cleaned the rest of the house, episode 7 running in the background. The four children had went to sleep while watching it in their parents arms and they had been the first to leave. Before the mexican man left, they exchanged phone numbers and walked out the entrance. 

 

Saturday came, to nurse her hangover from all the tequila and beer they drank. Cassian was texting her almost the whole day. About how he was already used to it since he drank a lot of it back when he was 16 with friends. The danish girl just chuckled at his smartassness and continued working in her office room at her house. She had it full decorated with the blueprints and plans for her work. The engineer worked until it was already Sunday and she was already about to go to sleep when she received a call. 

 

“Hey.” 

“Cassian?”

“Yeah.” there was a bit of silence. “I need your help.”

“Really? Cassian Andor needs my help?” she joked sleepily.

“Wait, where you going to sleep? Forget I was going to ask. I’ll um…”

“Hold on. What is it you need?”

She heard him cursing on the other line. “I… Poe is coming over with his friends. I was hoping you could help me with them.” 

She chuckled. “Have me some coffee and I’ll go.” 

“Alright.” 

 

She hung up, and called Leia and asked to send her Ben with someone. She told her about the three friends going to Cassian’s house. The Senator’s daughter was excited she was spending time with her husband’s friend and that Ben got to have friends, something she was always worried since he was usually a loner, often just wanting to spend time with the family and auntie Jyn. Ben came soon, they lived close by, and she took him walking towards her neighbor’s door, which was different to hers, since her’s was first with an iron fence and then you got to the balcony and finally her house. His was just the dark wooden door and in was the house with marble floor. The mexican man opened the door and smiled. 

 

“Welcome young Earthflyer. I have been expecting you.” the emperor in the movie said as she entered Cassian’s house. She eyed the caramel skinned man.

“Episode 6?” 

“They had fallen asleep and wanted to continue watching it.” he looked away sheepishly. 

“Ben! You’re here! Come let’s play!” Rey shouted from the family room and brought her princess doll to play with the boys. The girl was in jeans with a cream long shirt.

 

She sat in the family room with the boys watching the movies intently, explaining whenever the children had questions (“Auntie Jyn, why is the emperor so evil?” an innocent Finn asked as his dark hands touched her legs and she brought him to her lap and narrated what happened). Ben had brought his lightsaber and was battling with Poe’s gun, and Rey took Jyn’s lightsaber to battle whom she called cousin Ben. Cassian came soon, enjoying how Jyn was holding on to Finn as the other three friends jumped around his family room and into the living room with lightsabers and fake guns.  He handed the coffee, taking Finn into his lap, whom watched the others play. He had gone and taken side with Poe with another fake gun and made it a turret from Cassian’s lap. 

 

Jyn was back to watching the movie intently.

 

“You seem to enjoy the movies more than your nephew.” 

She tried to keep her surprise and gulped the coffee fast. 

  
  


It was with sudden realization, that she had left Sunday from her house to spend time with Cassian, to watch Galactic Wars at his house. She felt first like she betrayed her father, but the memory of him saying it was best to share with others the good, and that he might be happy to have gotten out of a sad routine of shelling herself up to the memory of her dad on sundays. Maybe spending Sundays with her nephew at her neighbor’s house would be a nice change. 

 

On a side note, that was the best fucking coffee she had ever had before. And she was silently craving more of that coffee and the neighbor sitting besides her. 

 

“Yeah… My dad loved the movies. It’s what made me want to follow his footsteps in NASA…” 

He stared at her, reading her. A look of understanding graced his face and a small smile slipped to him, making her a bit nervous. “Your father would’ve been proud, Jyn.”

 

That was all she needed to break in crying. 

 

Cassian settled Finn on the floor as he embraced the brunette. The worried kids looked at the mexican wondering what to do and he told them if they could give them a minute. Nodding, the four small children ran towards Poe’s room in the house, where it was decorated as a plane with a small robot with orange and white colors. Jyn kept sobbing against Cassian’s cream shirt, full with memories of the man she loved for as long as she could remember. When she got to look up, she saw it was when the twin son unravels his dad to be one of the pawn of the emperor, and the father redeems himself by his son. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t meant for you to feel sad.”

“It’s alright…” she sniffed, composing herself by cleaning her face with her shirt. The man lent her a piece of cloth to better clean herself. “... It has been long since someone said something like that.” she smiled back.

 

And in a split second, his lips were in her forehead, just by the time the twin sister kissed the smuggler. Scene changed far sooner to the fire burning in the background when the twin brother made the cremation started, and that's when Cassian separated his face from hers, to look at her. A small smile shared by the both of them. Slowly, the four children creeped into the family room, and looked at the tv.

 

“Awww! Auntie Jyn! We missed the end!” Ben spoke.

“Don’t worry,  _ muchacho _ , do you want to start episode 7?” Cassian answered smiling  to the boy that loved the movies. 

“Yaay!” the four heads jumped excitedly. It was their favorite. 

  
Jyn chuckled, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes and cheeks. The foreign man stood and changed the movie to put on the sequel, and went back to sit besides his neighbor, throwing an arm at her shoulders, as they gathered all to watch Galactic Wars Episode 7. Jyn had forgotten how happy she could be gathered like a family. Both with kids in lap. 


	2. sickness and nightly search

Cassian was coming down his car with two paper bags in hand and the house keys in mouth when the phone rang. The man looked at his pocket, and with a sigh, spat his keys to one of the bags (he thought the left one) and dropped later his car keys in the other one and fished for the android. Without checking the caller, he swiped the screen and brought it to his ear, holding it with his shoulder as he went back to his door. 

 

“Hello, Captain Andor speaking.”

“Casssiaaaan!” spoke a voice on the other line hoarsely but with an amusement behind it, dragging his name.

“Jyn?” his sight moved to the left, staring at her house.

“Yasss?” she coughed. 

“Are you sick?”

“What makes you--? Oh right! I was calling to tell you I’m sick.”

He smirked slightly. “I can see. Is someone with you?” he shifted the bags.

“Bodhi was supposed to come.” She coughed again. “Missa thinks hessa forgotten.” she giggled. 

“Alright…” he was seriously worried for her if she was now talking like the ridiculous galaxy wars’ pet. “Is there any way I can enter?” 

“Yousa needsa get the keys. Keys be under rock under tree!” she was too giddy for being okay. 

“Keys under rock, under tree that is…” he looked at the trees in front of her house. 

 

He sighed, and as Jyn continued babbling about whatever came to her mind (he thinks she even began calling him Chirrut and asking for fortune cookie messages), he took his car keys from one of the bags, locked his car and walked towards his neighbor’s house. The latino man dumped his bags into the entrance stairs from Jyn’s house and as she kept talking, he investigated the trees. The first two trees had rocks, but after checking them, they had nothing. The last tree, the one closest to the house, had a bigger rock, close to the roots of the wood. Under it, he found the spare pair of keys and at the sound of the jingles, the danish woman squealed and ordered him to open. Picking up the bags again, he opened the iron gate, closed it, and walked towards the wooden door with crystal mosaic. Once inside, he called out to the woman, and found her in her past the hallway, in her room, the first door facing the entrance of the hallway. She was coughing hard with the phone by her ear and curled up under the covers. 

 

“Horray! The hottie found me! The force is strong in me!” she chuckled again and tried hanging up but could barely contain her eyes open as she brought one of her hands to her smiling lips. 

“Jyn…” he placed a hand in her forehead. “You’re burning up. Uncover yourself and let me turn on the A/C…”

“Nooo…” she whined childishly. 

“Yeees…” he chuckled as he pulled the covers away from her and turned on the a/c and put on the tv in her room. “You need rest, and no falling asleep. Fever is too high. I’ll fix you some soup with the things I brought. Here have a bottled water.” He took his bags from the floor, gave her the bottle of water he bought in case he felt thirsty and before he went to the kitchen, he pulled the covers with him, now noticing what she was wearing. “And Jyn… put on some clothing.” 

 

He ran from the room and got into the kitchen trying to forget seeing a birthday suited danish girl from his mind. Cassian, still with lustful images in mind, began to empty out his supermarket purchase in her kitchen and began cooking a soup with the condiments he salvaged in the pantry room she had behind the kitchen and besides the laundry room. The latino man made a mexican beef soup, with it’s beef, onion, cilantro and many other things. While Cassian made the plate, he ran around the kitchen cleaning around and emptying the rest of the paper bags in the fridge or the cellar, mostly out of tick of wanting things to be clean and organized. By the end of his concoction being done, he had the kitchen almost sparking, and the mexican was happy. He prepared two plates, and took them to her room. He stopped before, remembering what happened before, and with red cheeks, he knocked with his elbow. 

 

“Jyn? Are you up?”

“Yeah?” she said a bit hesitant. 

“Are you dressed? Or at least covered?”

“Oh! Yeah. Come in.” 

 

He entered the room and found her sitting with a black tank top on and a bed sheet in her lap. She signaled him there was a bed table by him and Cassian opened it up before placing it on her lap and introducing her to his cooking once again. The mexican went into the kitchen, brought two cups of water, and into the bed again. He sat besides her and placed the two plastic cups in the bed table and a quick  _ buen provecho _ muttered by him as they both ate.

 

“Hey, Cass…”

“Yeah?” he spoke between spoonfuls. 

“Sorry for everything. I really don’t know how to take care of myself. Bodhi usually does and Leia.”

He chuckled as he looked at her sheepish reaction. “It’s alright. Be glad your neighbor is almost a certified nurse.”

“Are you?” she asked staring at him with admiration, but he dismissed it as simply her glassy eyes and puffed cheeks with the tint. 

He cleared his throat. “Um, not really. Just my kid sister used to get fevers a lot because of her condition…”

“Oh… Do you…?” She began.

“Take care of her still? Nah. She died before I got out of college.” He shrugged.

“Oh…” Jyn now was looking down, not knowing what else to say.

“Hey… It’s been years since that. And she’s with mama and papa and the rest of my fam--. Hey, when does Bodhi comes?” Cassian changed the subject after noticing her discomfort. 

“Oh um… I really don’t know…” the brunette managed to chuckle. “To tell the truth I don’t even remember calling. Or when I called you.”

“Really?” she nodded. “I believed you were all like ‘Missa thinks hessa forgotten’.” he chuckled.

“Oh nooo!! I made as Gar Gar Vinks? Shit that’s a new low for me. Not even drunk” she laughed with him. 

“It was funny.” 

“I bet it was.” a small silence took over them. “... Hey… since Bodhi is probably not coming… would you--”

“JYN! I CAME AS FAST AS I COULD!” a voice came from outside. 

 

Cassian, with a small shared sigh, got out the bed and opened the door and afterwards the gate, to find a trembling Bodhi who ran past him to find his best friend in her room with dry sweaty hair and a small smile to share. Locking the gate and later the door, the mexican found the two friends embracing each other even if the palestinian man could get sick. He was blabbering about how he was in the air (“he’s a pilot and gives pilot classes in the army” Jyn had explained) and when he came down saw the message. The man had his dark bags under his eyes and was still dressed in the clothing for going airborne, and that demonstrated the latino man he cared deeply for his neighbor. Smiling, Cassian slowly left the house, and went to his own home, now debating if to go make a quick grocery shopping or to just go to sleep after the hectic morning. 

  
  


It was already night when Cassian Andor came back from shopping once again, when he received a text message from his favorite neighbor that he may or may not have a large interest in. He had this time a small grocery luggage bag, having bought more things than last time, when he was going up the stairs, inserting the keys in his door, that his phone started giving the theme song for Galactic Wars. Smiling, he took it out, and after reading it, answered quickly.

 

**From: Jyn**

Hey, Cassian, thanks for helping me out today. I owe u one! 

Also, you didn’t have to disappear so quick. Don’t be a force ghost with me. 

 

**To: Jyn**

Anytime, Jyn. 

And no, no force ghost. 

I intend on having my presence close by always. 

  
  


When he closed his door and finished setting up his grocery, is when he noticed how cheesy and direct he had been in the text messages. Now, Cassian Andor was hoping she just brushed it off and continued on as if nothing had happened.

 

Little did he know that a certain danish girl was actually reddening in her own room as she watched her favorite movie while eating popcorn besides a sleeping pilot still dressed in his flight clothing.

  
  


It had been about a week or so, and the latino man was coming home from work extra late. Tired, he took the corner in his car and passed Jyn’s house to park in his car. Something made him look over there, and surely, some lights were dancing in front of her house. Frowning, he lined up his bmw at his driveway, got down and quickly loomed, checking there wasn’t a robbery occurring. There had been a slightly alarming rate of robberies in the area and in Yavin city, causing Cassian to worry more than usual even at his work. But instead of burglars, he was presented with something that made his eyes twinkle in joy and a smirk on his lips.

  
  


“Did you guys lost something?” he asked.

A startled Jyn with a flashlight headband squealed. “Uhhh, Cassian!”

“Uncle Cassian!” Ben “Kylo Ren” Solo ran to said man also sporting a flashlight headband. 

“Hey,  _ chiquillo _ . What’s up?” the mexican man took note of their clothing. They looked ready to sleep too. 

“Uncle Cassian! I lost my action figure and was checking if it was under Auntie Jyn’s car. Can you help us?” 

“Sure.” he smiled.

 

Jyn stayed silent, trying to cover herself up with her clearly too large shirt ( it was more of a dress the t shirt than a shirt) and so she kept on searching for the boy’s action figure. Cassian brushed off her silence and so he continued to search around, as the kid ran back up the stairs to search in his room as Jyn had ordered him to do so. The danish woman opened the car to see if she could find it inside, giving the man enough time to strike a small conversation. 

 

“So… cute get up.” he chuckled.

“Cute? Oh kriff, I should actually break your arm for even making that comment.” she spoke embarrassed.

“I don’t doubt you’re capable of doing so. I saw the belts and certifications in the hallway from the deadly martial arts you’ve practiced.”

“Practice.”

“My bad. Practice.” that just gave the man a mental note to never mess with her too hard. 

She smirked. “What? Can’t believe I can be that strong?” Jyn was half bodied in the back row with the middle down in the front. Her shirt had raised a bit, showing her very short pajama pants. 

“As a matter of fact, I can believe it. The police academy has accepted people like you but thankfully they haven’t unleashed it yet.” He spoke, quickly going under the car to break sight.

“Maybe I should unleash it on you so you can see it first hand.” she chuckled, but it was short. 

He preferred not to answer that, since he was feeling his pants uncomfortable. 

“Auntie! Uncle! I found it! It was sitting in a chair in the living room!” Ben shouted from the house.

 

The adults shared a loud groan, which the kid didn’t hear from running to his room to play. The danish woman got out of the car and locked it, while the mexican man got up from under the car and brushed himself up, thankful that he wore a brown shirt that didn’t get dirty easily. He went to meet up with his neighbor, that was still wearing the flashlight headband on top of her frazzled face. He was resisting the urge of laughing, because he really did see her as adorable. 

  
  


“Well, I better get in. It’s a friday night and he had asked to stay here.”

He nodded. “It’s alright.” he kissed her cheek and before he left he smirked “Later you have to teach me some of those martial arts moves after grabbing some coffee, _ vale _ ?” he laughed. “ _ Buenas noches, _ Jyn.” 

  
Poor Jyn was left there staring into oblivion for a few seconds before going to her home fuming about how could he dare be so crude and hot at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations?  
> buen provecho: it's something in hispanic cultures say before eating. Like wishing you have a good meal. Many do it unconsciously since it's so normal to do so.  
> chiquillo: cute term for boy in spanish  
> vale: ok in spanish  
> buenas noches: good night in spanish 
> 
> I was sooooo not going to make this a two shot. But I couldn't handle leaving it at that and these two ideas have been bothering me since I was sick about two weeks ago and the flashlight headband fiasco with dad (I did have a flashlight headband pijama outing but it wasn't for action figures. It was for filling a mattress with dad for my kid bro and hot neighbor appeared out and saw me.) 
> 
> Anyways, here you guys go. Now to write the new fanfic I'm making plus try and finish college of the fittest.


	3. First Rogue

The car came around the corner skidding fast into a full stop infront of the garage of the house, and a skipping Jyn Erso came out locking the car quickly and running inside her home, and then she stopped, before she sprinted inside with her giggling and wild smile. Cassian was at the other side of the house cleaning his car and wide eyed. 

 

“Um… you okay, Jyn?” 

“Come with me!” she almost shouted and ran towards him, and pulled his arm.

He laughed. “Jyn! Jyn! Stop! I have to lock my house and everything!” 

“Fine! Do it quickly! I’ll wait for no one!” She spoke running back into her house.

 

Not even five minutes passed, when the mexican man came over, and met with a skipping danish woman standing in front of the tv, Oversized Galactic Wars shirt sans bottoms. She was still with the wild look. He closed the door and went to the sofa, already used to her being usually bare legs. It was still tempting tho.

 

“Okay, _¿_ _ que pasa _ _?_ ” he said, getting slightly weirded out.

“The new Galactic Wars movie came out on blu ray! The one that is like a stand off movie! I watched it four times in the theater and now I can watch it at home!” she giggled as she spoke quickly, already the movie in the menu section, and popcorn vases and cokes in cups in the table  front of the brown sofa.  

He sighed, but still had a smile on his face, enjoying her joy. 

 

She was practically vibrating as she watched the movie. She sat besides him, curled under one of his arms as she rested her head against his chest, and ate popcorn as they watched quietly. She was at moments murmuring the the lines, proving how much she loved it. Cassian had gone to the theatre with Kay, Shara, Kes, and Poe, because the young boy wanted to see the movie being a huge fan of Galactic Wars, but he found himself enjoying it. He looked down at the woman in his arms, and her green eyes showed the love she has for the story. 

 

_ “Doesn’t sound so bad to me” _ spoke the droid in the movie dropping a brown backpack. 

“This is the only movie of the series I didn’t get to watch with papa.” Jyn suddenly spoke. 

Cassian looked away from the movie once again to look at her. She had hooded eyes, remembering. 

“Papa died a while ago, before this movie came out. I remember he wanted to watch it. I at first didn’t want to see it. But my friends each took me by separate, once with Bodhi, then one with Baze and Chirrut, afterwards with Leia, Han, and little Ben. Fourth time they all took me together, and made me forget about my saddness.” she smiled slightly. 

“... Now you’re watching it with me…” he chuckled. 

The woman raised her face towards him. She had softened from the distressing frown she had, and her smile gave her gratitude.  

 

Back to the movie, they both got closer, him warping both his arms around her, as the blind character walked giving his mantra and began fighting the men in white. Jyn was itching to do the battle moves, almost vibrating besides him as she kept moving anxiously there. The danish woman paused when the burly tall man came with a machine gun and shot at the rest of the soldiers. Both laughed at the small joke one of the characters made. Suddenly, Jyn was smirking and looked at him. 

 

“You do look like the Captain!” she chuckled. 

“ _¿Qué?_ ” he asked laughing.

“You are a captain too! And you look like the character in the movie!” her eyes opened wide. 

He scoffed. “And you look like the heroine.” 

Now she was the one scoffing. “Sure. Then the other two are Baze and Chirrut and the pilot is Bodhi!” she laughed openly.

“Well, now we have our halloween costumes.” he chuckled and turned back to watch the movie. 

 

It lasted two hours and 13 minutes, the movie. And they finished it smiling. She got up and with the control, began to search for the deleted scenes, and frowned, glaring now at the tv. 

 

“No deleted scenes? What the fuck!?” she cursed. 

“They had claimed they might use it for a movie coming maybe later.” Cassian spoke stretching. 

“They can’t! They all fucking died!” 

“ _ Amor _ , patience. That’s part of it…” 

She stiffened. “ _ Amor _ ?”  

Now it was him who tensed. “ _ Carajo _ …”

“Cass... ?” Jyn now asked, her face demonstrating confusion. 

He looked down, and with a slight smile, tried to contain his nervous chuckle. “I.. uh… was going to wait for sometime later… but…” he searched in his pockets for a box. “Was kind of hoping to wait later this week for our next date to give it to you…”

 

He opened the box, revealing a velvet interior, and like a conch with a pearl, a ring with a single diamond was at it’s center. A gasp from Jyn was all he could focus on, and in her green eyes. He waited for her answer, having nothing to communicate after everything they have spent together for over half a year together. It might seem like they were going fast, but being neighbors had their advantages. 

 

“If…” she finally began, after minutes of staring at the ring. She was still staring at it. “I… we stay at this house.” she claimed. “It’s my home, I have too many memories here and…”

He chuckled. “I’m already selling my house to Bodhi. He needs a place to move in with Luke Skywalker.”

"And I demand at least you cook on a daily basis. Your home cooking is the best and um..."

"You will have it." 

Small pause. 

“Good.” she smiled. 

“Good?” now he was frowning. 

“I um. Agree.” she fumbled. Not wanting to give in to much more. 

 

Smiling, he stood up to reach her lips, given she was standing after her previous little rant of how she was hating the movie had no deleted scenes (at least he got her to ignore the tv for a second). Their lips joined, her slightly thin arms wrapping around his neck as he held her waist with secureness, loving how she just molded to him, deepening it. She separated for a second, letting her now fiance place the ring in her left hand’s finger. She tried to contain her happiness, covering her smile with her right hand staring at the left. Cassian felt proud for being the cause of such emotion on her. 

 

Her green eyes met his brown eyes, and a slight smirk appeared. “I’m still pissed there aren’t deleted scenes on the disc.” 

He laughed, as he held her shoulders, “Alright. Let’s just watch it a second time if you want…”

 

And then, vibrating Jyn came over, pushing him to the sofa and taking the control to play the movie, once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations?:  
> que pasa?: what's up? in spanish  
> ¿Qué?: what? in spanish  
> amor: love in spanish.  
> carajo: curse word in spanish. 
> 
> Today I recieved my Rogue One copy from Disney Store and I had to share my excitement of how I got to my dad's house (sans hot neighbor, obviously). It can be stand alone but still fun.)  
> It's super short. It's a drabble more than anything. It's basically a fast forward of the rest of stuff they will pass by (which I have plans for. You'll see.


	4. Rebel Rebel

**_Before the last chapter could occur, some things had to pass..._ **

 

_ “I’m a doctor, not an Engineer!” _

Jyn smiled. 

 

For a change, she had decided to scruff on the Star Trekks movies from the dust they had collected, and was currently resting in her sofa, finished popcorn in table and ice cream in hand, watching the movie. She had her phone charging close by, not wanting to be separated from it, even if her current actions was to forget about the hard time she had been having at work with the new project, one about purifying the skies without destroying the ozone and all that’s living on earth. 

 

She heard her phone vibrate, and glanced quickly at it, trying not to miss anything of Kirk and Spock’s adventures. Shrugging, the danish woman just went back to watching the movie. Another sound made her avert her gaze to a glare towards the noise maker. She placed the pint of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream on the table in front and semi crawled to the other end of the sofa to grab the cell phone. She quickly tipped the code, checking her missed call and text message. Her eyes widened, turned the tv off, and ran out the door with the mobile, and keys in the other hand. 

 

The greened eyed woman got to the door besides hers, knocked in the door, and after hearing a “It’s open!” she entered and ran towards the person calling her. The sight made her relax partially. Cassian Andor, her hot neighbor whom she was crushing very hard, was currently perched with a moist towel in hand over his nephew Poe as he glanced at her, sweat beaded on his own temple. He emitted a reassurance sigh, after seeing also his hot neighbor he was crushing on. 

 

“Jyn.” her name barely but a whisper from him, shook her. “ _Gracias_ … I mean,... thank you for coming, I know I said I’m like the best nurse ever, but I really need you to watch over Poe while I go to the pharmacy close by and grab his medicine. I gave him already some ibuprofen about an hour ago, so he shouldn’t be needing it. Just in case, he’s allergic to nuts, so there are some gummy snacks in the counter…” he went on talking as he got up the bed and ran out the door. 

Confused, she looked down at the brown haired boy in the bed. “He gets like that when I’m sick…”  he tried to smile but only coughed hard against his hand. 

The green eyed woman gave him a warm smile. “Alright,  _ barn, _ how about you get all comfy there and let me take care of you now,  _ ja _ ?”

He grinned. “ _ Sí, señorita _ Jyn.” he smiled.  

“Let’s drop the  _ señorita  _ and we good.” she chuckled. 

 

It didn’t last an hour, much less half of one, the time Jyn spent with the boy. Poe Dameron had asked her to read him his favorite book, a Galactic Wars one, and she curled up besides him, throwing an arm behind his head, to let him learn how to read alongside her, just like she had done with her nephew Ben. When the mexican man came over, he was greeted to the sight of the two people he cared about in said position, but with eyes closed and breathing slowly, having fallen asleep by the half of the book. Cassian smiled, took out his phone, snapped a quick picture, and later went over them, placing the medicine in the night table and gently shaking the danish woman. 

 

“Hey, hey...Jyn…”

“Mmm?” she opened her eyes slowly. 

“ _ Buenas tardes _ …” he smirked. 

“ _ Lort _ … I fell asleep after he did… sorry…” the woman pushed herself from the bed, softly placing the boy into his bed after he was resting in her arm. “ _ Fanden _ , my arm fell asleep…”

The detective chuckled. “Come on, I’ll pour you something until he wakes up…” she nodded and got out of the bed following him out, almost shuffling through the twin hallway of her own home. 

 

His kitchen was different, that much she was sure. It even have a bar section adjacent to the dining room. The bar had tall stools, to which she took one and waited for the man to pour her vodka, and he served himself mezcal. A quick clink of the crystal vases, and down they drowned their own cups, placing them besides their respective prefered poison. Cassian was silent, not wanting to utter a word. Jyn was going to leave him, respecting the privacy of anybody that deserved it, in which case, it was the man in front of her that she deeply cared for. 

 

His moment of silence was interrupted by his own throat clearing, and he glanced back towards the brunette woman sitting across from him. With a calmness, he faced her fully, uncrossing his arms with his small crystal cup still in hand, now empty. With a serious face, not exactly eyes connecting, he began. 

 

“My sister…” he cleared his throat again, something Jyn would laugh if the subject wasn’t about something so important, “... Poe has the age my sister died, and he looks so much like her… Maybe only with short hair…” he started again giving a short humorless chuckle, finally finishing.

“Cass…” she began, but all she could think of was to bring him over to her side. 

 

He sat besides her, taking the que. The danish woman pulled his head towards her shoulder, making him slightly hunch. She was really bad expressing with words, but she knew that a quick physical contact like a shoulder of comfort, or even a hand over his head, playing with his hair, was enough of a way to communicate him how much she was sorry for his sister, and made him feel better, maybe even slightly make mexican man calm his emotions that were causing him to just jump out. The couple sat for a while there, enjoying the company they both shared. An alarm rang, and it was from the woman, something about Baze ordering her to get a quick look at someone’s new plans about a new project and her own project to give the last finishing touches before the final presentation for acceptance was done. Poe also came over, having taken his nap, and looking much better (not like he was dying in his bed, but he sure looked weathered down). 

 

The two said their farewells at the door, lingering not knowing if to give way to a new suggestion both had in their minds and hearts, but the quietness and non mentioning of said thing, was ignored, and on to their own situations. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

Three weeks had passed, and there was Jyn huffed entering her car slamming the door hard, before turning the Rav-4 from the ‘98 on. She glared at the rear view mirror, and kept her sight on the black ford f-150 that was currently parked in the open garage of her neighbor. Letting her car warm up, she checked her phone, and read she had an email, of a fanfiction she had been waiting from Galaxy Wars. Ignoring her original anger, she settled for reading, while she waited. 

 

It had been two weeks, when Cassian and Jyn had their first confrontation. She had even already forgotten what it was about, just that it was over their second date after both had placed aside their initial doubts. He had come over with roses in hand, something a wee bit cheesy for her taste but since it was her hot neighbor, she was ok with it. He took her in his car, over to a fancy restaurant, that she didn’t even bother looking at the name of the place neither the plates she enjoyed (Jyn wasn’t going to make him spend his paycheck on her). So it was only natural that in a place that made the danish woman uncomfortable would also make her “ _ semi _ ” explosive against the man she  _ likes.  _

 

Wheels passed besides her, she ignored it as she rubbed her face, taking out the peeling skin from the burning she got in the beach (Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut believed she needed to go out. The woman knew it was all ruse to make the sad danish to forget the mexican man she still dreamed with). Glancing once again to the rear view mirror, there she saw the garage closed sans the pick up. Sighing, she left for work, having finished reading the fanfiction and her very own vehicle warmed up. Both Jyn and Cassian have been avoiding, yet, running into each other. They were both growing frustrated with the slight tension they had been passing by. 

 

It wasn’t until few days later, when she was rounding up the corner, leaving for work, when she caught an F-150 black turning in the corner her opposite direction. Unconsciously, Jyn looked over to the car passing besides her, and grinned widely, and drove faster. The danish woman suddenly hit the brakes hard after noticing what she had done. That wasn’t any car, it was her hot neighbor’s car, with whom she was currently in a pretty tense petty fight. Shaking her head, the woman kept driving, trying to ignore that random act she just did. 

 

At around 2200 hours, a knock was in her door. Jyn frowned slightly, headed from her office (with her own Galaxy Wars speakers ringing to the John William’s Galaxy Wars score) to the front door. She opened the wooden ones and when she got to the gate, she chuckled. A bouquet of lilacs and lavender was presented in front of her while in the other hand, a small baby cactus in the person’s other hand. The danish woman with a grin opened the gate and rested against the entrance, awaiting for whatever the man had to say. 

 

“You see, I had to call Bodhi at least 12 times for him to finally answer minutes before the last flower shop closes. And well, he told me which flowers you like but I got you a cactus because I know how hard it is to keep living objects that aren’t animals. And because you remind me of one.” he finished with a wide smile of his own, softly pushing the fauna towards her. 

She smirked, enjoying the sight. “ _ I  _ remind you of a cactus?” 

“You aren’t the typical woman, you clearly hate roses which I found out too late, and you can be as prickly as a prickly pear one, with their beautiful yellow flowers that are as rare as you.”

She scoffed. “Now you’re just being corny.” 

 

The danish woman laughed, pulling the man by his arm inside and closing the gates, kissing him for the first time, loving very much the shape of his lips against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she could swear Cassian was struggling with the plants in hand and wrapping his arms around her. She cut the joining, and brought him inside, taking the lilacs and lavenders into a crystal vase in the center of the table, and the cactus to the office, to have it close by her papers. Now, giving the man she loves her full, undivided attention, a quick visit to her room and a night to culminate their happiness was just what the doctor recommended (or at least that’s what Chirrut would say, next time she meets with him). 

* * *

  
  


**_The now, after the last chapter where Cassian proposed to Jyn_ **

 

“Bodhi! Do you have the house already prepared?” Cassian called from the door to his former house. 

“Yeah, Cass! I--” a loud sound came from somewhere far away from sight. “ارے ! I mean, Shit! I um… nothing broke! Just a pan fell. Now, are you ready for your wedding?” the half pakistani man said, running to the door wearing a full navy blue suit, grinning widely. 

The mexican man chuckled. “Yeah, let’s get going, I think they’re already ready at the reception.” 

Bodhi nodded and locked his new home, and took the passenger’s seat in the tall vehicle. 

 

Sure, the couple were already married. They decided doing it by court, not up for big festivities or anything as traditional, but their friends had been annoying them and pressuring them to make some activity or anything to celebrate the union. And so, this takes us to how Bodhi and Cassian are currently on their way to Rogue One Cafe, whose such owner was Chirrut, alongside the martial arts class in the second floor. It was a local Coffee shop that they all loved to go, and the brown haired man loved to go all for the reason that it was where his now wife used to work during her college years alongside Bodhi and Luke (currently, it’s now for a new generation working, until Poe, Rey, Finn, and Ben took over the place). 

 

They reached the place, getting a parking across the full street, and when they entered, shouts were erupted around, and the two friends smiled at their now family. Cassian, having caught sight of his wife, he went over towards her, grin in face and slided besides her, throwing an arm over her shoulders. A quick kiss was shared, before he got to admire her in a yellow dress. 

 

“ _ Mi higo chumba _ , how was work?” he smirked, giving a kiss to her cheek.

“ _ Hold kæft, elsker. _ ” she chuckled, already suspecting his new nickname. “It was okay. Missed you.” 

“Urgh. Leave all that language exchange and cheesiness to the house, you’ll give me cavities before Ben can get them!” Leia gagged, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, at least they’re happy. Wait until Jyn gets the pregger hormones.” Han chuckled, joking. 

“Oh gosh. That is not what we need now.” Jyn groaned, bringing her face to her hands, making Cassian smile. 

 

The mexican man looked around, seeing Kes Dameron and Shara Bey talking animately with Bodhi Rook and Luke Skywalker, while Poe Dameron, Finn, Rey, and Ben Solo ran around with their Galaxy Wars ships, giggling happily, now calling each other cousins before their names. Chirrut was the one to Luke’s side talking about the force, while Baze sat besides his blind husband nodding off his sleep. General Draven currently stood talking with Melshi, senator Mon Mothma and senator Bail Organa, who was accompanied by Breha Organa (that couple, which were Leia’s non blooded but fully emotional and spiritual parents, took Cassian from a young age as their own son, them not being able to conceive offsprings). Kay was currently speaking with Cassey and Arturo, and how they were going to adopt a ginger boy named Bobby in a few months, who was currently close to the children’s age. It was a full swing party, with music and food running around.

 

Soon, a song began to play, and before he could even catch wind of which song it was, Jyn had brought him to the floor, and danced to “Rebel Rebel” by David Bowie. Moving her hips, after placing her husband’s hands there, she wrapped her arms in his neck and smiled at the man she loves, and he loves back. The brown haired man could see stars in the green eyed woman, making him remember…

 

“Stardust…” he whispered. 

She flinched slightly, “Yes, Cass?” 

“Sorry, I just thought I saw just that in your eyes…” it was her father’s nickname for her, he had no right to be calling her so…

“Oh… in that case, call me stardust, if you see the glitter in my eyes, love.” she smiled widely. 

“Okay…” 

“As long as you don’t call me bae, we’re good.” she chuckled. 

“Alright, bae.” 

 

She slapped his arm hard, laughing with him, while still dancing to the 70s song, enjoying both their company. 

 

To think it all started, with an awkward glance and a confident neighbor, to now a married danish and mexican couple that loved each other to another Galaxy, far far away. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations?   
> Gracias: thank you in spanish  
> barn: kid in danish  
> ja: yes in danish  
> Sí, señorita: yes, miss in spanish  
> buenas tardes: good afternoon in spanish  
> lort: shit in danish  
> Fanden: fuck in danish  
> ارے : shit in urdu, but i have no idea the pronunciation neither know if this is legit. If someone can correct me, it is highly appreciate it.  
> Mi higo chumba: if it were chumbo, it actually means, my prickly pear in spanish, but by changing the 'a' he's changing it to feminine word, and also, at least in my island, it means someone lacking in butt, and higo is fig, so you could say he's also teasing her.   
> Hold kæft, elsker: shut up, love in danish
> 
> If I made an error, let me know with the translations, I'm always up for learning languages or anything.
> 
> Alright. This IS the final chapter. I married them off so I wouldn't write more. I'm actually proud of this ending, by the last sentence. That is the thing that had me the proudest. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and keep watching for College of the fittest and Adventures with Violin in hand (title subject to change since I find it too long for my taste). So yeah, love you all and thank you for reading.   
> Also, no, I'm not crying because I finish this fanfic. I'm soooo not crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Galactic Wars is Star Wars  
> Muchacho means boy in Spanish.
> 
> It's based on an idea that didn't permit me move the sudden block against the other rogue one fic I'm writing and teen titan fic i'm doing too. Also, it's because i have a connection like this with my dad and i wanted to write it.


End file.
